Artificial lures have been used for many years to catch fish in rivers, lakes, estuaries, bays, and oceans. Artificial lures typically are formed from either hard or soft materials. Hard bodied lures commonly have hooks attached to an outer surface of the lure, while soft bodied lures often have hooks completely concealed within the lure or at least partially concealed in cavities in the lures. Soft bodied lures are typically molded into a single body having many different exterior configurations. Some conventional soft bodied lures include baitfish, grubs, jerk baits, tube lures, artificial worms, some of which resemble naturally occurring earthworms, crawfish, frogs, and others. Soft bodied lures often have tails made from various configurations, such as a straight tail, a paddle tail, a forked tail, a ripple tail, a rounded tail, a pointed tail, and others. Each lure has a distinctive action when retrieved through the water. However, the action produced by each lure is not successful in enticing all fish to strike under all weather conditions, in all water conditions, and in all geographic locations.
Anglers have attempted to solve this problem by carrying one of each type of lure so that the anglers may have the best lure for all water and weather conditions for a particular species of fish. However, attempting such a feat can be overwhelming as there exist many different types of lures, all with distinctly different actions, and many different colors for each lure. The number of different lures and colors makes it impossible for an angler to bring all possible lures with the angler on a fishing trip. Thus, a need exists for a device capable increasing the versatility of each lure to increase the effectiveness of the tackle available to an angler.